


He's the place he used to call 'home'

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, M/M, post-serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva altri piani, Nijimura, quando ha deciso di prendere l’aereo e tornarsene in Giappone; lui che, quando Tatsuya ci si è trasferito di nuovo, non lo ha seguito perché non poteva e non voleva, perché francamente la storia da romanzo rosa dove lui segue lei (o lei lui) in capo al mondo non gli si addice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the place he used to call 'home'

**Author's Note:**

> “MuroNiji, NC17 - Himuro è l'unico appiglio che lo tiene sano di mente, Himuro è ciò che gli rimane di Tokyo, del basket. Himuro è l'incarnazione di tutto ciò che vorrebbe avere, e che mai vorrebbe perdere.” promptato da naripolpetta @ [summertimerec](http://summertimerec.tumblr.com/)

Quando è tornato a Los Angeles, dopo essersi ritirato dalla squadra della Teikou lasciando tutto in mano ad Akashi, Shuuzou ha pensato che un capitolo della sua vita fosse definitivamente concluso. Questo, almeno, prima di incontrare Tatsuya: Himuro è l’unico appiglio che lo tiene sano di mente, Himuro è ciò che gli rimane di Tokyo e del basket. Himuro è l’incarnazione di tutto ciò che vorrebbe avere, e che mai vorrebbe perdere.  
Ci ha messo un po’ a capirlo, anche se a pensarci bene, avrebbe solo dovuto cogliere i segni; non era poi così difficile.  
Tatsuya lo ha approcciato con una naturalezza tale da metterlo in imbarazzo non solo la prima volta, ma anche la seconda, la terza, la quarta. E qualcuna dopo. Ha pensato che ci avrebbe messo mesi ad abituarsi, invece si è riscoperto portato all’adattarsi a qualcuno, a qualcosa o a un luogo – si è adattato a Los Angeles, al modo di fare americano e alla presenza di Himuro. Soprattutto a quella.  
Shuuzou non è così fatalista da dire che, senza Tatsuya, niente di quanto accaduto in quegli anni sarebbe avvenuto. È abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe comunque giocato a _street basket_ , che avrebbe ripensato a cosa di buono e cosa no aveva fatto con e per la Teikou; di sicuro sarebbe finito in almeno una scazzottata, anche senza incontrare l’altro.  
Però sa che senza di lui non sarebbe stato né sarebbe lo stesso.  
Si guarda bene dall’esternare troppo quel pensiero, o lo maschera nel modo burbero che ha di guardare Tatsuya quando non viene visto. Non lo fa per pudore, ma per il semplice piacere di osservarlo in quei piccoli gesti e quelle minime espressioni che l’altro fa con naturalezza, senza essere condizionato dall’idea di essere oggetto dell’attenzione altrui.

  
La pelle di Tatsuya è calda e leggermente sudata, in quel modo che risulta più erotico che altro.   
Shuuzou non ha la minima idea di dove siano finiti esattamente i propri pantaloni, mentre ha il vago sentore che la maglia sia lì per cadere dal bordo del letto. Non se ne cura perché, davvero, non è la sua priorità mentre le labbra di Himuro si posano sul suo collo e si schiudono per far spazio ai denti e permettergli di morderlo piano.  
Aveva altri piani, Nijimura, quando ha deciso di prendere l’aereo e tornarsene in Giappone; lui che, quando Tatsuya ci si è trasferito di nuovo, non lo ha seguito perché non poteva e non voleva, perché francamente la storia da romanzo rosa dove lui segue lei (o lei lui) in capo al mondo non gli si addice. Invece quando è arrivato in Giappone Himuro era lì, hanno finto entrambi che fosse strettamente necessario che lui lo andasse a prendere e che questo fosse del tutto normale, quelle cose tra amici che si fanno senza motivo particolare – ha passato il tempo a guardarlo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, a cercare quei tratti che invece conosce a memoria, a sentire le mani prudere nel desiderio di toccarlo, a sentirsi frustrato perché nel taxi non era proprio il caso.  
Ha realizzato che la meta non era un albergo ma l’appartamento di Himuro solo quando la macchina si è fermata in un quartiere che di hotel non aveva neanche l’ombra, e nel sorriso cortese di Himuro che pagava la corsa ha capito che era tutto calcolato.  
Aveva altri piani, Shuuzou, quando ha varcato la soglia dell’appartamento e la porta si è richiusa dietro di lui, eppure non sa bene neanche lui cosa si aspettava: una parte di lui si è abbandonata alla romantica quanto assurda riproduzione di una di quelle scene melense da film, dove appena i due amanti sono al riparo da occhi indiscreti lasciano che la loro passione possa mostrarsi liberamente. Quel pensiero lo ha riempito di vergogna non tanto per i sentimenti per Tatsuya che vi sono alla base, quanto perché deve ancora entrare nell’ottica di essersi fatto tanto sconvolgere da qualcuno – e non parla della relazione che hanno dopo anni, no, lui parla del primo incontro e di come la figura di Tatsuya ha catturato la sua attenzione, il suo sguardo, e probabilmente tutto il resto. Ha abbandonato quel pensiero e lo ha camuffato, lasciando che il suo posto venisse preso da quello più razionale fatto di Tatsuya che lo oltrepassa e fa gli onori di casa, abbastanza giapponese per non sembrare fuori posto, troppo americano per sembrare un giapponese vero.  
Himuro è entrato sfiorandogli la spalla con la propria, passando oltre recuperando la sua valigia prima che Shuuzou potesse dire o fare altro oltre sospirare rassegnato e seguirlo in casa; lo ha visto sparire in una stanza e tornare senza il bagaglio, sistemarsi in cucina chiedendogli se aveva fame, e quando Nijimura ha detto di essere a posto gli ha consigliato di fare una doccia se voleva.  
Dopo quella, Shuuzou non saprebbe ricostruire con precisione il susseguirsi dei fatti o dire esattamente quando si è ritrovato Tatsuya vicino, le labbra sulle sue e le proprie mani che risalivano i fianchi dell’altro.   
Himuro gli morde il collo un poco più forte e a lui sfugge un gemito roco, una sorta di monito e al tempo stesso un incitamento forse; ha due dita di Tatsuya che lo stanno preparando, due dita che l’altro ha deciso bene di inumidire con la propria lingua prima di metterci sopra anche il lubrificante e Shuuzou sospetta che quell’infamata fosse voluta, a giudicare dal sorriso che gli ha rivolto Himuro – «Sei un bastardo.» gli ha soffiato sulle labbra prima di mordergli quello inferiore per ripicca perché, _seriamente_ , Tatsuya non ha bisogno di fare certe cose per eccitarlo e dovrebbe saperlo.  
O forse lo fa proprio perché _sa_ , lo stronzo.  
Lo sente muoversi dentro di lui e vorrebbe dirgli che apprezzerebbe davvero che lui togliesse le dita e facesse altro, magari di più costruttivo, ma deve ammettere che l’aggiunta del terzo dito lo irrigidisce appena e non può farci molto. La mano libera di Tatsuya è piantata sul suo fianco e non si muove da lì, non lo tocca e Shuuzou non sa se preoccuparsi del fatto che è eccitato come se lo stesse facendo, o se muoversi anche incautamente se necessario pur di vendicarsi. Opta per la seconda opzione quando sente che la presenza di quelle dita rischia più di farlo uscire di senno che altro: muove il bacino in avanti, si sbilancia addosso a Himuro e struscia l’erezione contro la sua. Se lo facesse più volte sarebbe come una muta richiesta, ma Shuuzou lo fa una volta sola e lentamente, e il gemito che stavolta è Himuro a farsi sfuggire lo ripaga della fatica immensa che fa a non restargli addosso.  
Si perde un attimo sul poco che intravede del viso di Tatsuya perché in quella posizione – sopra di lui, le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe dell’altro – non gli permettono altro: è accaldato, questo Nijimura lo deduce più che vederlo per colpa della penombra, ed è sicuro che abbia lo sguardo lucido perché se lo ricorda anche troppo bene.   
Himuro decide che la contemplazione finisce lì, perché china il viso in avanti e posa un bacio vicino alla clavicola e poi sul petto e dopo ancora gli sta prendendo un capezzolo tra i denti più per stuzzicarlo che per morderlo davvero, e Shuuzou giura che gliela farà pagare, a lui e alla sua _poker_ _face_ del cazzo.  
La lingua di Tatsuya è calda e umida, si muove fin troppo lenta e in movimenti circolari fino a che le labbra non si chiudono attorno al capezzolo e lui succhia piano, con tutta calma, mentre continua a muovere le dita dentro Nijimura. Poi si ferma, almeno con quelle, e le tira fuori; l’altro sospira, una cosa a metà fra il sollievo, la soddisfazione del piacere e l’insoddisfazione perché questo è stato interrotto insieme ai movimenti altrui. La mano che è rimasta sul fianco risale, gli sfiora una guancia e le dita vanno a nascondersi tra i capelli scuri di Shuuzou. Lo intravede alzare il viso ed è sicuro di sapere che espressione ci sia sul suo volto – quel sorriso che Tatsuya gli ha sempre rivolto, quello carico di una dolcezza che lo imbarazza sempre anche a distanza di anni.  
Si piega leggermente su di lui e lo bacia, senza foga, labbra su labbra e nient’altro; la mano che lo ha torturato fino a quel momento si posa invece fra fianco e coscia e lo guida con una lieve pressione verso il basso – Nijimura la sente umida e coglie il messaggio, si sistema meglio e scende fino a quando la punta del pene di Tatsuya non gli sfiora l’apertura, entra lentamente, fino in fondo.  
Si stringe intorno a lui senza volerlo davvero, più per uno spasmo istintivo che altro – Himuro geme e gli cattura le labbra in un altro bacio, Shuuzou glielo lascia fare e poi insinua la lingua nella sua bocca perché di baci casti ne ha decisamente abbastanza.  
Non ha idea di quanto stiano fermi, perché è troppo preso dal bacio, tanto che considera già un miracolo allacciargli le braccia al collo e stringere i capelli scuri fra le dita.   
Shuuzou ha imparato ad apprezzare il modo in cui si perde nel corpo di Tatsuya, che sia un bacio o che sia tutto l’atto del sesso nella sua completezza; ha imparato a non trovare affatto spiacevole l’incapacità di formulare pensieri coerenti in quei momenti, e di certo non disdegna sentire Himuro che si muove dentro di lui o contro di lui.  
Quando è andato a Los Angeles pensava di aver perso davvero un sacco di cose, tutte quelle – almeno – che lo rendevano il Nijimura Shuuzou che era stato fino a quel giorno, e non importava quanto si era ripetuto che era giusto così, che il basket era solo basket e il Giappone solo un luogo, che la casa era dove stava la sua famiglia e che sempre sarebbe stato così. Aveva deciso di mandare giù i disagi dei posti nuovi, i dispiaceri per ciò che non avrebbe più avuto e di ignorare quella voce insistente che gli diceva che non doveva andarsene, era troppo presto, c’era ancora bisogno di lui, c’era ancora qualcosa che potesse fare e doveva tornare, tornare, tornare indietro.  
Per giorni ha odiato Los Angeles non in quanto tale, ma perché non era lì che voleva restare. E quando ha trovato Tatsuya ha trovato anche la familiarità dei tratti orientali a cui era stato abituato, il suono della sua lingua madre e di un nome nipponico, la bellezza orientale che solo un orientale può apprezzare davvero e completamente, nei gesti ancora prima che nei tratti, nelle intenzioni nascoste più che nelle parole.  
Himuro gli ha dato quello che Nijimura voleva e cercava di non volere più, poi gli aveva messo una palla da basket in mano e Shuuzou si era sentito morire dentro perché al basket aveva cercato di non pensare. E quando Tatsuya lo ha baciato la prima volta con una naturalezza che faceva davvero paura – molto più delle sue conoscenze dei bassifondi della città – lui ha sentito un calore irradiarsi per tutto il corpo e un istinto mangiarlo vivo da dentro.  
È la stessa sensazione che prova ora, mentre l’altro si spinge dentro di lui: è caldo, a Shuuzou sembra di respirare l’aria del deserto in quel momento e gli arrivano alle orecchie dei suoni che, _cazzo_ , non lo aiutano proprio.  
Gli si muove addosso, cerca il ritmo di Himuro per muoversi con lui e la mano dell’altro _finalmente_ lo tocca come Dio comanda e lui gli riversa un gemito direttamente nella bocca e gli stringe i capelli e vorrebbe non avere tutta quella fastidiosa distanza tra i loro corpi che è fisicamente difficile annullare del tutto.  
Viene per primo e lo fa non perché Tatsuya abbia toccando il punto più sensibile che l’ultima volta l’ha fatto mugolare in una maniera veramente indecente, né per le carezze sempre più veloci che la mano dell’altro lascia sulla sua erezione; succede perché filtra un poco più di luce dalla finestra e basta a vedere meglio il viso di Himuro, a non immaginarne i contorni che conosce anche troppo bene, a notare l’espressione languida e le labbra schiuse e gli occhi socchiusi.  
L’orgasmo lo raggiunge quasi inaspettato e Shuuzou viene tra la mano dell’altro e il suo stomaco, geme senza nemmeno poter pensare di vergognarsene in qualche modo e piega il viso in avanti; si ritrova contro la curva alla fine del collo e all’inizio della spalla e morde, anche un po’ troppo forte forse, mentre Himuro spinge più affondo e viene, stringendolo più forte a sé. Pronuncia uno « _Shuu_ » che dovrebbe essere considerato illegale.  
Quasi gli si accascia addosso, Nijimura, anche quando Tatsuya non è più dentro di lui; ha la vaga e confusa accortezza di finire di lato, non sa bene come, ma si ritrova tra le braccia dell’altro poco dopo. Né il suo respiro né quello di Himuro sono regolari, ma lo sente inspirare dal naso ed espirare e posargli un bacio su una tempia, senza curarsi dei ciuffi scuri che sono appiccicati alla pelle.  
«Shuu» ripete, con meno impeto e più dolcezza, e Shuuzou si aspetta altro ma non arriva niente; allunga una mano alla cieca e copre alla meno peggio entrambi.  
Sbuffa piano, e non ha bisogno di dirgli nulla: finalmente è a casa.


End file.
